It's Not My Fault I'm Not Popular! The Demon
by Hell's Ecstasy
Summary: It's Not My Fault That I'm Not Popular! - A Demonic Encounter Tomoko Kuroki has always had a problem with socializing with strangers and even more of a problem with finding a boyfriend. After obtaining a strange book from a strange old man, she ends up releasing a boy who introduces himself as a Lust Fulfillment Specialist! Maybe he will be able to cure Tomoko's social problem?


**It's Not My Fault That I'm Not Popular! – A Demonic Encounter**

**Story Description – **For as long as she can remember, Kuroki Tomoko has been socially awkward to the point of being unable to have a decent conversation with anyone, especially guys, with whom she has had no physical or emotional contact with at all. The only boy she can talk to normally is her little brother, and the only girl she can talk to is her friend from middle school Yuu. She needs someone to help her come out of her awkward, anti-social stage … maybe The Sins can help somehow?

**Story Genre – **Rated M for strong language, and softcore sexual content.

**~WARNING!~ - **If you are currently reading my other Demonic Encounter stories, this story contains major spoilers that may ruin the other story for you, you've been warned.

**Additional Notes – Also, at the end of each chapter I usually have some kind of trivia or sometimes I put a hidden reference in the story. If you're the first person to point out the reference or answer the question, you will be mentioned in the next chapter! This time it will be a question at the end, so look for it! Good luck to everyone.**

**It's Not My Fault That I'm Not Popular!: A Demonic Encounter – Chapter One**

"_Why can't those idiots just drop dead … ?" _Kuroki Tomoko thought to herself, listening to a few of her classmates converse quite loudly behind her.

"Oh! Did you know that new karaoke place opened up recently?"

"Really? What's it like? Has anyone gone yet?"

"Yeah I went yesterday. It was totally awesome!"

"_Nobody gives a shit! Just go jump out the window already!" _Tomoko thought to herself again, it's bad enough she had to be in the same room as those guys, it's even worse that she needs to listen to them.

Class finally started and everyone went to their seats. The teacher went through role call and began going through the lesson for the day, which Tomoko had little interest in. She was too busy thinking about a new stand that had opened up on the side of the road on the way to her house.

"_It was something about cursed items and voodoo magic, but that guy creeps me out ..."_

She had passed the stand multiple times, and every time she did, the man that was selling all the items always gave her a creepy smile and waved at her, and every time he did that, she'd always run as fast as she could away from him, not only because he's a stranger but also because of that crooked smile he'd always give her, as if he knew her personally. As class continued, Tomoko couldn't get that stand off her mind for some reason.

"_Maybe I should check it out, maybe it'll have something interesting, like something I can use to curse all of the idiots in this school." _The school day commenced normally, thankfully the teacher didn't call on Tomoko to answer any questions, because she was day dreaming during each and every class, hardly paying attention. Lunch came and went, and eventually the ending bell for school rang.

"Stand. Bow." The class representative announced, and the entire class stood up and bowed to the teacher, thanked him for the day and everyone began leaving at their regular pace. Tomoko quickly packed up her stuff and headed for the door, only to be stopped by the teacher on the way out.

"Have a good day, Tomoko-san." The teacher said, looking Tomoko straight in the eyes, making her shake slightly.

"Ah … u-um … y-you too ..." Tomoko muttered as she ran out of the classroom, down the hallway and out of the school building. She took the path home she normally took, hoping that stand was still there. Sure enough, as she ran down the street and turned the corner, she noticed that small stand sitting where it always was, with the old and creepy man sitting behind it. Suddenly, the man quickly turned his head towards Tomoko and smiled at her, this only creeped her out and made it harder for her to walk up to the stand.

"Hello there, miss Kuroki Tomoko, I've been expecting you." The old man said, giving her a grin that exposed a fang-like tooth on his upper row of teeth on the left side of his mouth, it was the only tooth he had.

"H-... h-hi ..." Tomoko managed to mumble, but it seems like the old man was able to hear her.

"Heh, you don't need to speak, Tomoko, I remember you always had a problem with conversations and such … until I came along, that is."

"_What the hell? Do I know this guy? And how does he know my name?! Is he some sort of creeper?" _Tomoko thought to herself, looking at the old man's tooth.

"Don't worry, I'm not a creeper. At least, not anymore, but I couldn't really help it, being so lustful came naturally … but anyways, here, this will help you." The old man reached behind the stand and pulled out a dusty book, it had purple felt covering the front and back, and golden lace decorated the spine. The words Zennshi Kiel il Arakalada were at the very top, purple crystals surrounded the words, forming a rectangular-like shape. Tomoko looked at the book in awe, it looked awfully expensive, and she wasn't sure if she could afford it.

"H-How … how m-mu-"

"It's no charge, Tomoko, you'll **pay **for it later … but not with money." The old man let loose a cackle that sent a shiver down Tomoko's spine.

"T-tha … thanks ..." Tomoko muttered, looking at the old man who had his head risen to the sky.

"My task is complete … finally, I can return to my time." The old man smiled, and then like dust in the wind he gradually disintegrated along with the stand until nothing was left. Tomoko stared at the area where the man and his stand once was, completely shocked and a little scared. She looked at the book, held a tight grip on it and began running home, curious as to its contents.

Tomoko eventually reached her house, ran through the front door and headed upstairs, quickly saying hello to her little brother whom she almost ran over in the hallway. She threw her schoolbag into the corner of her room, and jumped onto her bed. Opening the book, it didn't look like much, the pages were all blank except for seven purple pages that each only had one word on them.

"Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Greed, Pride, Sloth … what the hell? How is this supposed to help me?! All these pages are blank, and the ones that aren't only have one damn word!" Tomoko moaned in annoyance, closed the book and set it down next to her pillow. She laid down and stared up at the ceiling, closed her eyes slowly and tried to relax.

"_I hate being so anti-social … why can't I have more friends? Yuu is fine, but I rarely see her … she's probably always with her boyfriend too … I'm so jealous of her, she's popular and has a boyfriend. why can't I find a boyfriend? I'm kinda cute, I guess …" _Tomoko felt herself begin to fall asleep, although it was early in the day, a nap couldn't hurt. She sighed silently and relaxed as she felt the day's exhaustion hit her all at once. "_I wish I could make more friends … or at least find a boyfriend …"_

Tomoko finally gave up fighting her exhaustion, and quickly fell asleep on her bed. However, little did she know, the purple-felt covered book that she placed next to her pillow had begun to gradually glow a bright purple light as she thought about having more friends and a boyfriend ran threw her mind. And a dark figure shrouded in black mist appeared from the book …

**~A Few Hours Later~**

Tomoko stirred in her sleep, she was dreaming about being in a field, but for some reason she felt restrained and tingly all over, almost as if someone, or something was squeezing her. Finally, she snapped out of her nap and began slowly opening her eyes, in a sleepy daze she realized there **was **something restraining her. It felt like arms were squeezing her, preventing her from moving her own arms.

"Hey there, I see you're awake, now the fun begins ..." A strange voice said, Tomoko's eyes suddenly shot open as she came to her senses and realized there was a boy she doesn't know pressed up against her body, his face inches away from her own, and his arms wrapped around her and pulling her against his chest.

"W-W-W-W-Wh … w-w-w-wh … h-h-help …" Tomoko stuttered intensely, her voice barely audible, it was basically the same volume as a whisper. The boy smiled at her while looking her in the eyes, and shifted his body, letting her go and placing a knee on each side of her, his left hand next to her neck while the other hand was gently caressing her cheek.

"For being so depressed and anti-social, you're actually kinda cute … you have long hair though so that's a problem, but I can always ignore that … now about you wanting a boyfriend, how about we cut to the chase and just get right to the good part?" The boy smiled again and began sliding his hand down Tomoko's face to her collarbone, resting it on her right breast, cupping it in his palm.

"Nn … s-s-sto … w-who ..." Tomoko was too scared and surprised to fully comprehend the situation, or to piece together a full sentence. The only thing she **was **able to do was get a good look at the boy who was practically molesting her. He had long silver hair, that had to at least extend to his lower back, his piercing red eyes penetrated her senses, making her feel almost helpless against his gaze. However, his most distinctive feature was a fang-like tooth extending from his upper left mouth area which Tomoko noticed.

"_Just like … the old man … but the old man disintegrated … and this guy has all his teeth and looks younger … what's this bastard going to do to me … ? I guess it isn't all that bad, maybe I'll finally lose my virginity … " _Tomoko relaxed her muscles and gave up, realizing there was no way to overpower this person. Suddenly, the boy took his hand off her chest and jumped up, landing in the middle of her room, smiling at her.

"Ah, got a little too ahead of myself there … I probably scared the flying fuck monkeys out of you, my apologies. Anyways, I'm assuming you want to know who I-"

"Lust! **I'm gonna kick your ass, you bastard!" **A voice screamed out, sounding quite frustrated and distraught.

"Ah … shit … I didn't think she would get out of the restraints that quickly … better make this room sound proof. **Gular Asj: Til'tak Prizan Gorzox: M'lixon **(Demon Style: Senses Restriction Area: Hearing)**!**" The boy spoke these words, and suddenly the entire room was encased in a purple and black material, Tomoko could easily slip her finger through it, so it would be easy to walk through. Just what was this stuff, anyways?

"Lust! What the hell?! What was that for?!" A dark figure suddenly appeared from where the book was placed, almost as if it came out of the book itself. The mist cleared, and Tomoko could see the figure was a girl, around five feet tall, with short blonde hair and extremely sky blue eyes.

"_That girl looks mad … wait, what did she call that boy? Lust? That's a word that was in that book …" _Tomoko thought to herself, watching the two strangers argue.

"Why the hell did you need to do that?! This was **my **client, and you trapped me in a bunch of chains before I could leave! What are you doing here!?" The girl screamed at the boy.

"Heh, poor little Envy, unable to break such a weak spell … and excuse me, **your **client? I believe she said she wished she could find a boyfriend, that's **lusting **for something if that makes sense in your tiny little head. Besides, I thought you looked rather sexy being restricted by those chains, having them wrapped around your chest and in between your legs ..." The boy began laughing, but stopped when the girl suddenly kicked him straight in-between his legs, causing him to bend over in pain.

"She said she was **jealous **about her friend being popular, being jealous means being envious, if you can comprehend **that **in your lazy, sex-filled brain!" The girl crossed her arms and turned her back to the boy, who got up after recovering from the kick and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist from behind, resting his hands on her stomach.

"Come on now … let's not fight, we only started dating 5 years ago, let's not have problems already. We can both work on this together, okay?" The boy smiled and placed a small kiss on the girl's neck, causing her to blush an extremely deep red color and steam to come shooting out of her ears.

"O-Okay … b-but no more trapping me …"

"Of course, now then, let's explain everything to this girl whom I'm sure is very confused and frightened." The boy turned his head towards Tomoko, who was pressed up against the wall, sitting on her bed looking at the two strangers in confusion and terror.

"She looks really scared … just what the hell did you do to her?" The girl asked, suddenly appearing in front of Tomoko and began studying her looks and movements.

"Um … I kinda skipped a few steps … but that's in the past, let's introduce ourselves first." The boy bowed and looked up at Tomoko, grinning again which exposed his fang. "My name is Kira Shizumi, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Kuroki Tomoko-chan."

"My name is Envy, I don't have a fancy name like 'Kira' here does … his real name is Lust." Envy said, pointing at Kira who groaned.

"It's not a fancy name … I just hate being called Lust when I'm a guy." Kira took a deep breath and walked over to Tomoko, sat next to her and pulled her into a close hug, which made Envy pout.

"W-W-Wha-" Tomoko said, stuttering intensely and shocked after what she just witnessed.

"I read up on you, I guess you're extremely shy … well, Envy and I can fix that! We're going to get you more friends, which will be easy if you can get a boyfriend, especially one that's popular … and I know the perfect solution." Kira grinned again, and looked up at Envy who was pouting heavily.

"You're not thinking about … b-but that's not fair! I don't wanna lose you …"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, and you won't." Kira released Tomoko and went over to Envy, sitting her on his lap.

"Okay … Tomoko-chan, I know this must be a real shock, but don't worry, we're the good guys." Envy smiled at Tomoko, who took a deep breath and tried to assess the situation.

"_Okay … so these guys are friendly, and they want to help me get popular … but who the hell are they and where did they come from?!" _Tomoko thought in her mind, Kira suddenly perked up.

"Ah! Sorry, I can explain that. Envy and I are demons, to be more specific, we're physical embodiments of two of the Seven Deadly Sins, and we assist whoever finds our summoning book and makes a wish. Because of that, I am your Demonic Guardian and Lust Fulfillment specialist until your wish has been granted." Kira smiled at Tomoko and pat her head.

"Although it's rare for two sins to be working on the same person, your wish kind of fell in both of our categories, lust and envy. Because of that, I will also be your Demonic Guardian, as well as your Envy Fulfillment Specialist for the time being." Envy smiled a cute smile at Tomoko, then cuddled up against Kira's chest, purring slightly.

"_They're … demons?! This is just like something out of a horror manga … is this really happening?" _Tomoko thought to herself, looking at her two Demonic Guardians.

"Hey now, a **horror **manga? We're not that bad … and yes this really is happening, and before you ask, yes we can read your mind, we can speak into your mind as well if you prefer that." Kira said, closing his eyes.

(Just to avoid confusion, when the characters are talking in italicized text, it means they're talking in their minds to each other or to themselves. Also, italicized bold will be Kira, and italicized underlined will be Envy)

"_Y-You can hear my thoughts … ? Well, I do feel more comfortable talking like this …"_

"_**Perfect! I thought we would have to deal with your stuttering and silence forever …**__"_

"_Sorry … it's just hard for me to talk to people, I grew up kind of a social-reject … eheheh …"_

"_Aww! That's so sad … well don't you worry, Tomoko-chan! We can fix that!__"_

"_T-Thanks, you two … I hope this will work though."_

"_**Oh don't worry, it will work … by the way, Envy and I will be attending your school from now on until your wish is fulfilled. It'll be fun, trust me, ahaha!"**_

"_Sheez Lust, don't scare the poor girl … she's been through enough tonight already, it's bad enough you almost raped her!"_

"_**Ah … you um … saw that … ?"**_

"_Yes, yes I did, but that's what the kick to your crotch was for.__"_

"_**I see … well, anyways, talking like this is starting to get annoying, and I assume Tomoko wants to go back to sleep, she has a big day ahead of her tomorrow."**_

"_Good point, good night Tomoko-chan! See you tomorrow, and make sure you keep our book safe."_

"_G-Good night, Envy, Kira … "_

"Ah, I should probably get rid of this demon energy covering your room … let's make this room allow sound to come in and out again, **Gular Asj: Zal! **(Demon Style: Release)**!" **Kira spoke these words, and the purple like material covering the room suddenly disappeared, as did Envy and Kira back into the book. Tomoko just sat there on her bed, still in a slight daze and quite surprised from today's events.

"My head hurts … I think I need a good night's sleep ..." Tomoko sighed, walked over to her dresser, threw on her pajamas and laid back down on her bed. She placed her head on the pillow and began thinking about the day's events. "A weird old man, a weird book, weird demons, this is so … weird."

It was only eight o'clock, and Tomoko had completely skipped dinner, but she didn't feel like eating at all after what she just went through. She was glad her family didn't come up to check on her, or they would have seen Envy and Kira, which would have been a pretty big problem. But, she has bigger problems right now, such as wondering how her school life will change with two demons being in her class. However, for now, she couldn't fight the overwhelming exhaustion that's slowly washing over her. Tomoko closed her eyes and exhaled a deep breath, taking in the entire day's events all at once.

"_I'm going to be … popular."_

_**~The Next Morning~**_

"Nn …" Tomoko moaned as the sunlight poured through her window and onto her face. She stretched, scratched herself, and dragged herself through her room to get ready. She took off her pajamas, leaving her only In her underwear, and walked over to her closet to fetch her school uniform, until suddenly …

"Good~ morning Tomo- ah I see you're already awake, perfect, let's go over today's plan …" Kira came out of the book, getting a clear view of Tomoko's half naked body but seemed to ignore it, and began talking about something that Tomoko did not hear, because she was too freaked out over a guy seeing her exposed.

"_Kira! G-Go away! I'm c-changing!" _Tomoko screaming in her mind, hoping Kira hear her.

"_**Sheez alright already, why is it such a big deal anyways? I've seen hundreds of naked girls in front of me before … fine, call me when you're done.**_" Kira disappeared back into the book, Tomoko was still shaking slightly from embarrassment, it was the first time anyone besides her family saw her like that, and she wasn't quite sure how to react to it.

Eventually, Tomoko got on her school uniform, brushed her teeth and ate breakfast. Afterwords, she went back up to her room and saw Kira and Envy in her school's uniforms. She guessed they made the uniforms themselves using some kind of demon magic, or they stole them, either way she was curious.

"Ah, hello there Tomoko, if you're wondering about these uniforms, we got them from the school, they're pretty comfortable ..." Kira said, moving his arms around.

"Mmm, you look cuter than I do in this, Tomoko … I'm so jealous, I'm sure all the other girls will look better than me." Envy whined, only to cause Kira to gently place a hand on her cheek and look her in the eyes.

"Not possible, you'll be the cutest girl there, I can guarantee it."

"W-Wha … s-shut up …" Envy blushed and looked away, Tomoko just stayed silent, and turned around to leave for school.

"I'm leaving …" She announced before heading out the door. Kira and Envy soon caught up with her, and began walking with her.

"You know, if you hadn't left the house, I could have just teleported us to the school to save us the time and effort." Kira said, grinning slightly and patting Tomoko on her head.

"Why does she get head pats and I don't … ?" Envy whined again.

"Fine fine, I'll pat your head later, happy now?"

"Yes …"

The three acquaintances eventually reached the school, all while getting occasional glances, Tomoko figured it was because people were noticing Kira and Envy, and probably wondering why they were walking with someone like her. Finally, they reached the homeroom class, but Kira and Envy had to go to the Teacher's Lounge first so they could check in with the teacher. Tomoko entered homeroom and sat down at her seat, nobody paid any attention to her like usual. Or so Tomoko thought, right after she sat down, two girls came up to her.

"H-Hi, Kuroki-san, um … who was that boy you were walking with this morning?" The short-haired girl asked.

"U-Uh … m-my … f-f-friend … " Tomoko barely managed to choke out, the two girls smiled at her.

"Oh, just your friend? Maybe he's single then, he's cute~."

"What about the other girl that was walking with him?"

"Nah, she looked more like his little sister who skipped a couple grades to get into high school …"

"I guess … anyways, thanks Kuroki-san!" The two girls waved and walked off to their seats.

"_Stuck-up bitches … thinking they have a chance with some stranger who happens to be cute … maybe I can order Kira to disembowel them?"_

"_**Don't count on it, squirt."**_

"_Y-You can hear me?! All the way in the teacher's room?"_

"_**Yep, I can hear your thoughts from up to three hundred thousand kilometers away, it's pretty handy … now then, do you remember everything I explained to you this morning?"**_

"_U-Uh … y-yeah …" _Tomoko had absolutely no idea what Kira said to her this morning, she was too busy being embarrassed from being half naked in front of a guy. "_U-Um … Kira … I have a question."_

"_**Sure, what do you need to know?"**_

"_This morning … when you saw me … did I look … sexy?"_

"_**Pffttt hahahaha! You're asking this in all seriousness? Well, even though you still had your underwear on, yeah I guess you looked kinda-"**_

"_You saw her in her bra and panties?!__"_

"_**It was a mistake! I swear, I didn't mean to see her, I just popped out of the book and she just so happened to be changing and-"**_

"_D-Did she look better than me …?__"_

"_**Wait what …?"**_

"_M-Me too! I want you to see me too!"_

"_**What do you- whoa what the hell!? Envy what are you doing?!"**_

"_I wanna know which of us looks b-better!"_

"**_Envy this isn't the time for- holy shit why are you taking your clothes off!? Ah dammit, Gular Asj: Trexa E'gloth _**_(Demon Style: Spacial Freeze)_**_"_**

"_S-So … I did look sexy? I guess that makes me kind of happy …"_

Tomoko smiled slightly, happy that a guy looked at her as being sexy and not weird for once, even if it was a demon boy, it still counts as a boy … right? Well, Tomoko sure thought so, and for once she was looking forward to school. The bell eventually rang and class began, the teacher walked in and set down her attendance book.

"Alright class, before I take attendance, I have two new students to introduce, will you two come in here please?" The teacher called out towards the door, which opened and in walked Kira and Envy. All the girls made various giggling or swooning noises when they noticed Kira, and a few guys whistled upon seeing Envy, they most likely have some kind of little sister or loli fetish. They each wrote their name on the board and turned to face the class.

"Hi everyone, I'm Chinatsu Hiromi, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Envy smiled and bowed to the class, receiving a few responses from the guys and a of couple girls.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kira Shizumi, I'll be in your care starting to-"

"Do you have a girlfriend?!"

"Yeah! Are you single?! You're cute!" Most of the girls in the class started shouting out questions which involved dating or romance in some way, Envy clenched her fists behind her back to hide her anger.

"Everyone quiet down, let the two students speak! I'm sorry, it must be difficult for you to answer questions from a classroom full of strangers. Do you two know each other by any chance? We rarely get two new students on the same day, especially in the same class." The teacher asked curiously, looking at Kira and Envy.

"Yes, we're actually brother and sister." Kira said, making Envy wince slightly.

"Ah I see, well that explains it, let's see … Shizumi-san let's have you sit-"

"And actually I **do **know someone in this classroom already." Kira added, cutting the teacher off.

"Oh? And who is that?" The teacher asked again, Kira raised his arm and pointed his index finger at Tomoko, whom everyone quickly turned to face. Tomoko sunk in her chair slightly, uncomfortable with all of the sudden attention.

"My girlfriend, Kuroki Tomoko."

**Chapter End!  
**

**Story Trivia – **That old man Tomoko came in contact with seemed awfully knowledgeable of her and pretty friendly towards her, who is he? And how is it possible he knows her like that?

This one is **really **hard so I don't expect anyone to get it 100% correct.

**Author's Notes**

Hello everyone! I thought I'd take a shot at making a fan fiction of this manga, since I haven't seen any yet, I'm not even sure if anyone has actually made one. Anyways, my apologies if I got Tomoko's shy attitude a little incorrect, I've been internet-less for 2 weeks so I couldn't look back at the manga as a reference. Also, Kira and Envy got a lot of attention in this chapter, I know, but it was only to show how the characters interacted with each other and what their personalities were like. Anyways, thank you all for reading the first chapter, and I'll see you all in the next one!

_~Love, Ecstasy~_


End file.
